


Thunder

by MooseAndSquirrelLosechester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Jack is innocent af, M/M, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 21:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13726749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MooseAndSquirrelLosechester/pseuds/MooseAndSquirrelLosechester
Summary: When on a hiking trip planned for two, an unexpected storm hits just as Sam and Jack find themselves lost in the wilderness.





	Thunder

Sam shuffled apprehensively through the small stack of maps and tourist flyers in his hands, as Jack curiously wandered behind him, absorbing the plentifully gorgeous scenes of nature all around him. The towering trees danced gracefully to the wind’s melodious gusts, the grayish-blue sky crowding with clouds. 

 

The heavy backpack weighed down on Jack’s shoulders as he waited patiently for Sam to continue their hiking trip in the endlessly evergreen forests of Colorado. His wonderstruck eyes flickered from bush to tree, tree to flower, flower to weed in complete awe.

 

      It was only last night when Sam had pulled him aside while Dean still hadn't returned home from the bar. He explained to him that he'd organized a special trip for them to clear their minds from the stress of countless cases in the past week. When he asked about Dean, Sam just laughed at him. He didn't know what that meant, so he just laughed with Sam, assuming something was funny. And off the two traveled, a night long drive from Kansas to rural Colorado. 

 

     After a few hours of music and him asking Sam what the lyrics were supposed to mean, which turned to a full-blown conversation about the meaning of life, Jack went out like a light in the car. Jack always enjoyed his conversations with Sam. It was so much different than talking to Dean or even Castiel. It was something about Sam’s voice that lifted his spirit, something about the way he looked at him that made him feel all funny inside. 

 

    Jack was pleasantly surprised to wake up on a bed, tucked in tightly with care. Sam was already awake, sliding some supplies into a pack. Jack stuck himself to the sheets, simply watching Sam move. 

 

      His trance was broken when Sam informed him that they were going hiking on a full nature trail.

 

     “What's a hiking?” He cocked his head to the side in a questioning manner, his voice slightly scratchy. 

 

      Yet again, Sam began to laugh at him. Jack couldn't help but smile a toothy beam, even though he didn't understand what the joke was.

 

      “C’mon, I’ll show you,” Sam beckoned, a leer still plastered on his face.

 

      The two had travelled through a stunning trail along with a guide. They were given flyers with pictures that pointed out other trails near the area in Colorado they were stopped at. The pair even stopped for ice cream, Jack trying to keep a rather deep conversation going with the man behind the stand as he awkwardly handed them their cones. Sam had to intervene, pull him away and apologize profusely to the man.  If there was anything Jack didn’t fully comprehend just yet, it was boundaries.

 

        After they had finished, they followed the guide’s advice and searched for the other trails that were supposedly ten times more elegant than the one they strolled through. Jack almost didn’t believe it because the hike they had experienced together was incredibly spectacular. But when they pulled up to the colossally appealing forest in front of them, his mouth hung open in surprise. 

 

        The literal second Sam turned off the car, Jack was already out the door, touching everything he could see in a 50-mile radius. He peered into the thick groves of nature that seemed to go on forever, sliding his fingers down the slick bark of the closest tree, the leaves dipping down to tickle his face. 

 

        “It’s beautiful,” Jack said aloud once he felt Sam’s presence lingering next to him. He turned to lock eyes with him, pure bliss melting in his foggy blue irises, a naive twinkle on his plumply pink lips, his endearing dimples highlighting his perfect teeth.

 

        “Isn’t it?” Sam flashed him a smile in return, the flyers in his hand. “I’ve never really brought anyone else to see things like this with me.” 

 

        Jack stepped over the thriving grass brushing along his pant leg, wanting to be closer to Sam. “What about Dean?” Their eye contact was still blazing. 

 

        Sam chuckled. “No, Dean’s not into these kinds of things,” He paused. “ I tried to bring Castiel along once,” He pondered, sighing with a smile. “Disaster.” 

 

        It was then that there was an unspoken spark in their gaze that just ignited something that smoldered deliciously in the pit of Jack’s stomach. That feeling washed over his body again, the feeling that made him feel like he was floating. A silence struck them both as they simply stared at each other.

 

        Jack shuddered. The emotion was unfamiliar to him, nobody had informed him if it was natural. When Sam reached his hand out for his, Jack gladly grasped the taller man’s hand. Without a word exchanged, the pair began to hike through the green forests of Colorado.

 

        It was only around half an hour later that Sam stopped them, examining the flyers and the map with a confused expression on his face. Jack decided to take the chance to experience the nature up close while Sam analyzed the direction they were headed. He curiously smelled some flowers and kneeled down to allow his hand to fall into a creek flowing excitedly with life. A few tadpoles squiggled their way up and suckled at his fingers gently.

 

        “I think we're lost,” Sam finally admitted, his eyes glued to the color coded papers in front of him. Jack looked up at him, a smile on his face.

 

        “Oh, okay,” He said before returning his attention back to the life dancing around his fingertips. The cold water splashed at his forearm hungrily.

 

        “No, Jack,” Sam replied, glancing up to find where the Nephilim had walked off to. “That's not a good thing.”

 

        Jack hummed, standing upright and headed back in Sam’s direction. “Oh,” He exhaled, making almost immediate eye contact with the other. “I'm sorry.” He said with sympathy in his voice.

 

        “No, Jack,” Sam couldn't help but chuckle in the situation. “It's not a good thing for both of us.”

 

        “Oh,” Jack said yet again. Sam was sure he didn't fully understand, but he ignored it.

 

        “I brought the wrong pap-” 

 

         Sam's voice was cut off by a low, warning rumble emitting from the skies above, a quick flash ripping through the stormy clouds. Jack nearly jumped out of his skin, doing his best to keep the energy and adrenaline swirling in his mind at bay for Sam’s sake. His heart thumped a million miles an hour as he scurried over to Sam in both fear and defensiveness.

 

         “Who said that?” He asked, as rain droplets began to prickle his sweaty forehead. He heard Sam curse to himself quietly as he simply grabbed Jack’s hand and led him quickly under a tree that loomed over the grass. Another boom cracked through the silence, causing Jack to tug his hand away. 

 

          “Who is that, Sam?” He asked, obviously shaken, fright piercing through his shaky voice.

 

          “What are you talking about?” Sam asked, glancing at the other, who looked just as baffled as himself.

 

           “The loud voice,” Jack continued. “It just spoke.” He pointed towards the sky, a few droplets blowing in the wind at his hand.

 

            “What?” Sam squinted his eyes in confusion, talking over the raging wind. “Do you mean the thunder?” He knew Jack hadn’t ever experienced rain before, much less a thunderstorm, but his interpretation of a voice from the sky seemed farfetched.

 

             “Thunder,” Jack repeated, returning his gaze back to the sky. He stood there for a few moments before looking back at Sam. “Is he okay?”

 

             “ _ He? _ Jack, I don’t know what you’re-” Sam started before another crashing roar shook the ground ferociously. Jack retreated under the tree with Sam, the wind hollering in their ears.

 

             “Why is he so angry, Sam?” Jack asked innocently, hugging his own arms to stay warm. He leaned against the tree’s dry bark, a sympathetic yet frightened glint in his eyes.

 

             Sam joined him, standing next to him. “Why are you talking about thunder like it’s alive?” He questioned, to which Jack looked at him bewilderedly.

             “Can’t you hear him?” Jack snuggled into his own lightweight jacket. His expression seemed concerned and fearful as he stared at the ground, which was filling with large puddles. “He’s screaming.”

 

              Sam froze, processing what he was just told. The two sat in silence, aside from the currents of air that growled around them. “What is he saying?” He finally asked after a few long moments of the storm’s stirs.

 

              Jack paused before murmuring solemnly, “That he’s sorry,” He sighed. “For everything.” There was an awkward silence between the pair. 

 

              “What does that mean? Everything?” Sam slid down the bark, sitting down on the tree’s extended stump. 

 

_“I don’t know,”_ Jack half-yelled in frustration, obviously exceedingly irritated that he was the only one to hear the voice. He took a seat on the opposing side of the tree from Sam, where it was a bit more damp from the rain.  He leaned his head on the wet bark, his sandy hair picking up traces of dirt.

 

              Yet another clap of thunder was followed by a blinding streak in the dark sky.  Jack curled his knees to his chest, shivering as the breeze chilled his body. He observed as the rain droplets trickled off the leaves and splashed on his shoes. 

 

            “I know,” Jack whispered, as the thunder boomed yet again. “I don’t want to be  _ just _ the ‘interdimensional can-opener’ to him.” 

 

          Sam’s face was twisted in confusion when he peered around the tree. “Are you talking to the thunder?” Jack didn’t acknowledge him as much as a short glance.

 

          “Yes, Sam, as a matter of fact, I am,” Jack stated, as the thunder growled past the clouds. “And he’s a very nice person.”

 

          “Jack,” Sam started, placing his oversized hand on Jack’s shivering one. His heart suddenly began to race like crazy, an unfamiliar warmth crossing his cold face and searing at the tips of his numb ears. His eyes flickered to Sam’s, which were growing closer as Sam moved to sit by Jack in the moist ground.

 

          “You don’t have to resort to the thunder for conversation,” His greenish-hazel eyes travelled from their hands to Jack’s eyes, which were burning with an eager twinkle. “Even if it’s about me.” A smile tugged at his mouth, a contagiousness that Jack wasn’t immune from, his dimples dipping without his own knowledge. He shied away, placing his mouth into his free hand, that sneaky feeling slapping his heart in the face. 

 

          Sam gave Jack’s hand a small squeeze and was surprised when Jack took the next step and tangled their fingers together, returning the squeeze with a much more painful one, causing Sam to pull his hand away. He shook his hand in the air, chuckling.

 

          “Did I do it wrong?” Jack asked, watching Sam with guilt stuck in his throat.

 

          “Just a little too rough,” Sam laughed, stretching his fingers in discomfort before scooting closer to Jack until their legs were brushing against each other’s. When he grazed Jack’s chilly skin, he almost immediately pulled back. Jack observed as Sam tugged off his heavy coat, revealing a skimpy flannel underneath. He draped it placidly over the front of Jack’s body as if it were a blanket, the snug material caressing his trembling skin. 

 

          “Sam, you don’t have to-” Jack was cut off his Sam wrapping his arm around Jack’s shoulders and pulling him closer, until his head was atop Jack’s. 

 

          “We’ll just have to wait for the storm to pass,” He finally said with a soothing voice. Jack melted into the human’s touch, sighing in comfort as the feeling in his heart progressed to a smouldering heat wave, radiating a melody throughout his body. It felt like butterflies were tickling his stomach and feasting upon his emotions, the kind of feeling he never experienced with anyone else but Sam.

           A thrash of thunder screamed in the sky profusely. It was an elongated grumble that made Jack laugh lightly.

 

         “What’s he saying now?” Sam grinned at Jack’s amusement, speaking into the overlaps of Jack’s beachy hair.

 

          Jack felt his face heat up, as his heart twirled in his chest.

  
  


         “He’s telling you to kiss me already.”

**Author's Note:**

> 'Allo Darlings! Okay, I freakin' LOVED this pairing from the literal second Jack was born. I hope you enjoyed, it was probably the most fun I've had writing a fanfiction in a long while. Don't forget to drop a comment below and tell me what you thought! Thanks for reading. Cheers!


End file.
